


Their First Kiss

by InklingDancer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Concussions, Declarations Of Love, Making Out, Multi, My first fic, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a sledding accident, Eliot decides to tell Parker and Hardison something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppetawoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Okay, I know you didn’t have a normal childhood, Parker, but how could you never have gone sledding?”  
They were sitting in their lounge above the Brew Pub, listening to Kris Allen's latest album and swapping stories of their favorite winter activities. Eliot furrowed his eyebrows the way he always did when he was about to say, "There's something wrong with you!"  
Hardison went from shocked to excited in five seconds. “Eliot, I know what we’re going to do today!”  
he announced, hopping off his chair and landing in an 'aha!' pose.  
“Was that a quote, Hardison?” Eliot asked suspiciously.  
“Ooh! I know that one!” Parker yelled, vaulting over the counter.  
“That’s great, Parker,” Eliot said, pushing away the waving hand she held in front of his face. “What is it that we’re going to do today, Hardison?”  
“We’re going sledding! Aw yeah! Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me,” Hardison added, frowning at Eliot's distinct lack of excitement.  
Parker waved her hand enthusiastically above her head. “Is it going to be as awesome as BASE jumping off Shanghai Tower?” she asked.  
“It’ll be fun, babe; I promise.” 

 

They did have a grand old time of it too, until they crashed. And of course it couldn’t have been a normal sledding crash, the kind that little kids get up and walk away from like it was nothing. Like everything else they did, it was go big or go home. Today it seemed to be the latter.   
After Parker complained that the hill wasn’t exciting enough, they had moved to another slope, this one much steeper and with plenty of trees. They had managed several good runs down, threading through the trees like pros and whooping with joy at each successful run, when it happened. They had been laughing so much that they failed to notice the tree until it was only a couple meters away. While Parker neatly dove off to the side, Hardison started flailing his arms in panic. Eliot grabbed him up and rolled him out of the way, but didn't leave himself enough time to get himself clear. He crashed into the tree, his head snapping back to make contact with the trunk, and laid there, totally still. After rushing over to make sure he was still breathing, Hardison and Parker helped him up, checked over his injuries, and half-carried-half-dragged him to the car.

 

When he woke up, he could hear Parker and Hardison hovering around the side of his bed. Parker was whispering to Hardison, "Should we wake him up? I think we should wake him up." He heard Hardison reply, "Relax, Parker. Let him rest. It hasn't been two hours yet; I told you that's how long we can let him sleep after a concussion." Eliot checked himself over to assess his injuries and found that he had a throbbing headache, his back was bruised and sore, and he was mostly naked. At least he had his boxers on. 'I probably have Hardison to thank for that modesty,' he guessed. Once he had assessed the situation, including Parker's nervous energy and Hardison's soothing whispers, he opened his eyes and said softly, "Hey there."  
Hardison and Parker zoomed in on him immediately. "How're you doing, man?"  
Hardison didn't get an answer, because Parker's head popped in front of his and started spouting words at a hundred miles a minute. "You got a concussion, Eliot! In 2.6 minutes we were gonna wake you up because that's how long it was to two hours and that's how long Hardison said you could sleep but I wanted to wake you up earlier because you didn't look so good and do you usually take this long to recover from a concussion?  
"I love you guys," Eliot said with a big, dopey grin on his face.  
Hardison was sure he was hearing this wrong. "Hey man, are you okay? You must have hit your head harder than we thought."  
"No, Hardison, I know what I'm saying," Eliot insisted, trying to sit up.   
Parker pushed him back down. "How can you know what you're saying when you don't even know what you're doing? When you have a concussion, you're supposed to stay down and rest your eyes."  
"Actually, Parker," Eliot replied while swatting away her arm. "The point is to rest your brain. Arguing this with you is not resting my brain. So," he said, taking a deep breath before hauling himself up. "Both of you, listen to me very closely: I. Love. You." As he said this, he pulled each of them close, pecking first Parker on the lips, then Hardison. On "You", he pulled both of them in for a three-way kiss.   
When Eliot let go, Hardison looked stunned but not unhappy, and Parker had a huge grin on her face. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I told you he loved us, Hardison!"  
"Well, I knew he loved us," Hardison replied, breaking into a slow grin. "But I didn't know he was *in love* with us." Now he turned to Eliot and drew him into a hug. "I love you too, man."  
"Don't forget me!" Parker nearly jumped on top of them and tackled them in a giant hug. "I love you too, Eliot!"

"Come here," Eliot requested, taking their hands. They both leaned in and pressed their lips against Eliot's. Three sets of lips started overlapping, pressing against each other and feeling their differences - Hardison's soft, luscious lips; Parker's chapped lips, flavored by chapstick; Eliot's dry, gentle lips - meld into bliss. Now Eliot's half-sitting up, moving his left arm to Hardison's torso to pull him onto his lap and his right hand is on Parker's cheek. She starts moving her lips to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Hardison watches her through half-closed lids and then feels Eliot move from his lips to his neck. He lets out a moan and pulls back just long enough to rip his shirt over his head and throw out on the floor. As Eliot pauses for breath, Parker pulls her shirt off too, leaving the three of them in various stages of undress. They're at it again. Now both Eliot and Parker start at the neck and work their ways down to the chest - Parker tracing a winding pattern over Eliot, taking extra care at the areas around his scars; Eliot enjoying the progression from Hardison's neck to pectorals to abs. Everyone's arms are everywhere. One of Hardison's hands is gripping Parker's hair and the other is holding him pulled half up over Eliot, Eliot has one arm under Hardison's ass and the other hand on Parker's arm, and Parker is unzipping, taking off her pants.   
"Guys," Hardison manages to gasp, untangling his hand from Parker's hair and unzipping his own pants. "We should move this to, oh! We should take this to the bed; there's more ahh! There's more room there."  
Without letting go of Hardison, Eliot stands up and swings Parker over his other shoulder, carrying them both to the bedroom. He tosses both of them onto the bed - no longer just Parker and Hardison's bed - and pulls Hardison's pants off. The second they're off, Parker is pulling him onto the bed next to her and both he and Hardison start caressing her neck with kisses from her right and left. Their hands slip under her bra and she wriggles free from it, letting their hands and lips run over her, sometimes touching and interlocking before roaming again. She was grabbing at them now, pulling them into her sides and grabbing their asses. Then the boxers came off, and her underwear wasn't far behind.   
As their last items came off, the three of were covered in sweat and excitement and joy. Now they knew. They all knew that none of them were ever leaving, and that this was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time completing and posting a fic, Parker's first time sledding, and the ot3's First Time... I had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> PS: No, I did not forget that Eliot had a concussion. I know from personal experience that not all of the symptoms always show up at once. That's why Eliot's nausea came later that night, when they were all sleeping together, piled up on top of each other, and didn't go away for about a month. (It would have gone away in half that time if he hadn't -exerted- himself so much, but I guess he figured it was worth it.)


End file.
